clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Best Day Ever
Best Day Ever es una canción compuesta por Cadence y la Penguin Band, es la octava canción de Club Penguin en tener voz y la quinta en ser de Cadence y la Penguin Band. Letra en ingles I don't care where my mind has been This is all that's happening Oh oh oh (oh oh oh) You know, I can't wait To get dressed up, head out the door Get down on the count of four I hope (I hope) I get carried, carried away! (oh oh oh oh oh) This feeling's gonna go on (oh oh oh oh oh) Perfect as the summer sun like Na na na na na na Na na na na na na When we're all together Best day ever! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Just keeps getting better Wish I could stop time in its place Best day ever! Anything is possible Amplified and beautiful (Oh oh oh) In the spotlights shine A dance off with all our friends And I hope this never ends You know (you know), it's the time of, time of our lives (oh oh oh oh oh) Raise your hands up to the sky (oh oh oh oh oh) And turn the volume high like Na na na na na na Na na na na na na When we're all together Best day ever! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Just keeps getting better Wish I could stop time in its place Best day ever! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na When we're all together Best day ever! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Just keeps getting better Best day ever! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na When we're all together Best day ever! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Just keeps getting better Best day ever! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na When we're all together Best day ever! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Just keeps getting better Best day ever! Letra en español No me importa que mi mente ha sido Esto es todo lo que está pasando Oh oh oh (oh oh oh) Tu sabes, yo no puedo esperar Para vestirse, salir por la puerta Acuéstese en la cuenta de cuatro Espero que (espero) me dejo llevar, dejándose llevar! (oh oh oh oh oh) Va de este sentimiento va en (oh oh oh oh oh) Perfecto como el sol de verano como Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Cuando estamos todos juntos Mejor día de mi vida! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Solo mejora Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo en su lugar Mejor día de mi vida! Todo es posible Amplificado y hermoso (Oh oh oh) En el brillo de los proyectores Un baile con todos nuestros amigos Y espero que esto nunca termina Usted sabe (usted sabe), es el momento de, tiempo de nuestras vidas (oh oh oh oh oh) Levanten las manos hacia el cielo (oh oh oh oh oh) Y a su vez el volumen alto, como Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Cuando estamos todos juntos Mejor día de mi vida! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Solo mejora Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo en su lugar Mejor día de mi vida! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Cuando estamos todos juntos Mejor día de mi vida! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Solo mejora Mejor día de mi vida! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Cuando estamos todos juntos Mejor día de mi vida! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Solo mejora Mejor día de mi vida! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Cuando estamos todos juntos Mejor día de mi vida! Na na na na na na Na na na na na na Solo mejora Mejor día de mi vida! Curiosidades * * La canción se podía descargar desde la pagina inicial de Club Penguin. *Salio a casi un año de que haya salido Party in my Iggy, solo con dos meses de diferencia. *Es la octava canción de Club Penguin en tener voz. *Es la primera canción del 2014. *Es la segunda vez que Cadence canta sola, siendo la primera La Fiesta Empieza Ya. *Aunque aparezca la Penguin Band, Cadence canta sola. *En el vídeo aparece un puffle blanco con nariz de zanahoria, parecido a Olaf, un personaje de Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada, esto hace referencia a la Fiesta de Frozen que se festejara en agosto. *En el vídeo, Cadence se toma una selfie con Lolz, ''que es una foto que se toma a si mismo. *En el vídeo, en una parte Cadence ve a Franky y sus ojos brillan, pero después cuando ve a Bob se le quitan. *Cadence se avienta para que la cachen sus fans, que es lo que hacen algunas estrellas. *Aparece Lolz, el puffle de Cadence. *Franky mira a Cadence durante casi todo el vídeo. *G Billy aparece con su camisa característica pero sin mangas. * En el vídeo aparece un puffle rojo al lado de Bob, el bajista, que es el mismo que aparecia en Puffle Party (Gotta have a Wingman), lo que signifique que si puede ser de el. * Cuando Cadence dice When we're all together (Cuando estamos todos juntos) mira a Franky. * Petey K aparece sin zapatillas. Galería bde.png Olaf.png|Posible Olaf SelfieCadence.png|''Selfie que se tomo Cadence Bosquejo del fm 2014.png|Bosquejo del video adelato fiesta music jamm.png|avance de el video cadencertycuvibo.png|avance del video video3456789.png|avance del video en spoiler alert Video Club Penguin Best Day Ever - Cadence and the Penguin Band (Official Music Video) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Cadence Categoría:Penguin Band